Gourmet Duelist
by GammaTron
Summary: A bit of a multi-x-over with the main character using a deck based upon Toriko.
1. Cooking Start!

**Gourmet Duelist**

**I own no one but Ryan Hunter.**

* * *

"Mmmm…So yummy…Just on more b-Bwaaa!"

A teen fell off his bed, the food and knife-patterned comforters tangling up with him on his fall. The teen screamed out if shock before he managed to untangle himself from the sheets, shaking his head quickly, his medium-length wild blueberry-colored hair moving about wildly. He was roughly 17 in terms of appearance with a lean build. He yawned as he got up, stretching a bit in his meat-themed boxers and white shirt with a napkin design on the back. He smacked his lips while scratching his back as he walked over to the bathroom.

Eventually, he emerged into the kitchen, wearing an interesting outfit. His head bared nothing but a pair of headphones shaped like spoons while a scarlet scarf ending with meat on bone on the ends was wrapped around his neck. His orange shirt had the sleeves torn off with the lining around the ends and tears a solid white, hidden under his black jacket. He pulled up his jeans a little as he buckled his blue belt, the buckle designed to resemble a knife and fork in an 'X' formation. On his feet were, strangely, a pair of sandals. He traced the small scar under his left cheek resembling a bolt of lightning while pulling out some ingredients.

"Yosh! Time to feast!" the teen declared with a large grin, his fangs shining in the kitchen lights.

He lit up the stove and put a frying pan on it. He quickly cracked five eggs and put them into the pan. He quickly shaved some rock salt he picked up nearby with a cheese grater along with bits of crushed pepper. He proceeded to add bits of pre-cooked bacon from the other night and added a bowl full of cheese. He flipped the meal into the air before catching it, the omelet folding. He turned off the stove and put the omelet on a plate. He walked over to his table, big enough for two people to eat at, and put the plate down on it. He went over to the fridge and pulled out a large bottle of orange juice, unopened. He flicked the lip and it popped right off, hitting the ceiling. He grinned as he walked over and sat down at the table, putting the bottle on it beside his plate. He pressed his hands together.

"I thank the Gods…for all the food in the world. Ita…daki…masu…" he whispered.

* * *

"I'll really miss the place, but I've got a Duel Academy to get into!" the teen declared.

With that, he ran off from the apartment complex. As he ran along the path, he paused at a few stands to buy some of the food they had. He eventually came upon a building where a pair of men in black suits were sitting before a set up table.

"Yo! I'm here to sign up for Duel Academy!" the teen called as he made his way over.

"Name?"

"Ryan Hunter."

"Ryan…Hunter…" the first of the two men repeated as he looked through a list before nodding at his partner.

"You're on the list. Here's your number, please wait until you get called up for your entrance duel," the second man informed as he handed Ryan a paper with a '234' on it, "And please do not eat during the duel."

"You got it," Ryan nodded as he put the paper in his pocket, pausing to eat the bones of the fish as well.

"…Did you just eat that fish's bones?"

"I don't waste anything if there's not a good reason," Ryan replied as he walked into the building.

* * *

**=Number 234, report to Duel Arena 4. I repeat, Number 234, please report to Duel Arena 4=**

"Aw shut up! I'm goin'! I'm goin'!" Ryan barked as he shook a fist at the PA system, "Man…There sure are a ton of applicants this year."

He walked down a hallway and got onto a platform. As it rose up to the next floor, he pulled out a Duel Disk and strapped it on. He quickly activated it and pulled out a deck of cards.

"Okay, guys, let's give thanks to the world's glorious bounty," Ryan grinned.

With that, he slid them into the Deck Slot and the cards were shuffled. He proceeded to take out a monocle-like device that was shaped like a dinner dish with a small bit shaped like a spoon to go behind his ear with the middle of the 'plate' sporting a red tint glass. He slid it on and the red tint glowed before turning blue.

Meanwhile, his deck stopped shuffling once the elevation was complete, revealing Ryan was standing in a large arena split into four. Each part was separated by a metal wall. He looked around, seeing multiple people there, dressed in various red, blue, and yellows. A whistle caught his attention. He turned to see a woman in her mid-twenties at best. Her long dark-rose hair was done up in a curved spike with her green eyes filled with hope that her opponent could pass. She wore a pink blouse under her white and blue jacket with a blue skirt going to an inch above her knees and high-heeled blue shoes. Over her left eye was another monocle-like device with a blue tint glass and seemed to be based on a blue titan.

"Hello there. My name is Ms. Fontaine. I hope you can beat me by going all out," the woman informed.

"Uh…" Ryan blinked before grinning, "You got it! Name's Ryan! I'm a Gourmet Duelist!"

"A Gourmet Duelist? That's a new title," Ms. Fontaine noted with a giggle as she activated her own Duel Disk, "We'll be using only 4000 Life Points for this duel, okay? Ready?"

"Oh yeah!"

"Duel!"

**=DUEL GAZER: ONLINE - NOW ACTIVATING VIRTUAL REALITY DUEL PROGRAM=**

As the glasses said that, the area seemed to start to pixelate. Above them, those in seats all over the arena seemed to vanish until they reappeared with various Duel Gazers on their eyes. It was the latest advancement from Kaiba Industries, the name of the company that came from the merge of Kaiba Corp and Industrial Illusions.

**Ms. Fontaine: 4000**

**Ryan: 4000**

"I will make the first move!" Ms. Fontaine declared as she drew, "I'll set two cards facedown and set a Monster in defense mode. I'll end my turn now, okay?"

"Sure. I draw!" Saito called out with a draw of his card, "Yatta! I summon Gourmet Beast – Troll Kong!"

A portal appeared behind him. A blur jumped out of it and landed and Fontaine gulped. Behind Ryan stood a large ape. It's body breathed in and out through the massive nostrils and open-jaw of it, every single tooth in it a razor-sharp fang. It's body was covered in black fur with various scars on it. What caught them, though, were the four bulky arms it had.

**Gourmet Beast – Troll King: EARTH 4/1800/1200/Gourmet Card Lore: Troll Kongs are powerful 'Ingredients' that are capable of flipping tanks over. They normally live in packs with a Silverback Troll Kong as the leader. They will normally stay near irresistible foods in order to obtain prey.**

"Let's go, Troll Kong! Attack her Monster!"

The Troll Kong roared and charged at Ms. Fontaine's hidden monster. Ms. Fontaine smirked as her monster appeared in a swirl of light. Standing upon the card, giving out a prayer under her breath, was a moderate cyan-skinned woman with pointed ears. Her long sunkissed blond hair reached down to her hidden hips and decorated with a silver tiara with an emerald in the middle. Her hands barely showed out of the long sleeves of her long emerald-green dress.

**Mystic Elf: LIGHT 4/800/2000 Lore: Select 1 other monster that you control. Then decrease any amount of ATK from this card and the selected monster gains ATK equal to that reduced amount. This effect can only be used once per 3 Main Phase 1. Other Lore: A delicate elf that lacks offense, but has a terrific defense backed by mystical power.**

"Uh oh…" Ryan paled.

The Troll Kong roared as he slammed all four of his fists on the elf. Her body glowed before the impact and a barrier erected itself. The four limbs slammed against it and blood erupted from various injuries that formed on the Troll Kong's arms. It let out a roar as it stumbled back to Ryan.

"Tch. It's okay, bud. We can try again later. I end my turn with a facedown."

"And I activate my first facedown: Solemn Wishes," Fontaine spoke, activating her left facedown, "Now when I draw, I gain 500 Life Points. Such as now."

**Fontaine: 4500**

"I'll reveal my second facedown; **Bad Reaction to Simoochi**. Now whenever an effect meant to raise your Life Points is used, you will receive damage instead."

"Great…A Burn Deck…" Ryan sighed.

"So you know what will happen next, yes?"

"You're going to use a card that will increase my life points, but it will just turn into damage?"

"But of course. I play Rain of Mercy!" Ms. Fontaine declared before acid rain hit Ryan while holy water rain hit herself.

**Fontaine: 5500**

**Ryan: 3000**

"Now then, I'll end my turn with a facedown."

"I draw! First, I'll play the spell card 'Double Summon,' which lets me call out another monster for this turn. Now I summon Gourmet Chef – Komatsu!"

A portal appeared beside the Troll Kong. A person around 25, yet looking around his late-teens stepped out. He seemed a bit on the moderate body appearance. He has shaggy, short black hair with his nostrils shown a bit. He wore a white chef's outfit mixed with a fighting gi. He looked up and screamed when he saw the Troll Kong.

**Gourmet Chef – Komatsu: EARTH 4/1500/1000 Type: Bishoku-ya Lore: This card cannot be normal summoned or set unless there is a Gourmet Type Monster on the field. This card cannot attack unless you cut its attack in half. This card can attack directly while the opponent has a monster on the field, but the Battle Damage will only be '500' at that time. When 'Intimidation' is played while a 'Four Heavenly King' is on the field: This card's attack power is doubled if battling a monster with higher attack points than this card. If 'Four Heavenly King – Toriko' is on the field: Negate this card's original effects. If 'Four Heavenly King – Coco' is on the field: This card can attack directly dealing only half its attack points in damage instead of just 500 points of damage. If 'Four Heavenly King – Sunny' is on the field: The owner of this card may discard one card to destroy one monster on the opponent's side of the field. If 'Four Heavenly King – Zebra' is on the field: This card's attack is increased by 1000, and this card cannot be destroyed by card effects. Other Lore: A Gourmet Chef that became a 'Combo' with Toriko. Has the ability to 'hear' the ingredients' 'voices.'**

"My, my, such a strange card," Ms. Fontaine noted.

"Well, he is part of a new series; the **Gourmet World Series**," Ryan sheepishly explained.

"Wait…You're him, aren't you? The winner of the **Pegasus New Series Contest**!" Ms. Fontaine gasped.

"Guilty," Ryan admitted, sheepishly rubbing the back of his head, "I can't tell a lie for my life, so yeah. I'm the guy who won. Now then…Since I played Double Summon, I can summon a second monster, such as another Troll Kong!"

_"R-R-R-Ryan-san!-!-!"_ Komatsu screamed as he ran behind Ryan as the two Troll Kongs roared.

"Now I play the Spell Card: Pot of Greed."

A strange pot appeared beside Komatsu. It was mainly green with blue 'veins' bulging all over it. On the front was a pair of solid topaz eyes with fat magenta lips showing a greedy grin. Komatsu pulled out two cards from it, being careful not to enrage the Troll Kongs and the pot and cards vanished when Ryan drew two from his deck.

"I end my turn."

"I guess you couldn't summon something strong enough, huh?" Ms. Fontaine pondered as she drew.

**Fontaine: 6000**

"I'll sacrifice my Mystic Elf to summon Prime Material Dragon!"

The Mystic Elf's prayers ended as she glowed, transforming into a liquid bronze/gold material. It shot out and began to twist, distort, and reform. Flying above Fontaine was a dragon made of the material in an ethereal light. The four limbs it had ended in three claws each. Upon its back, its six wings twitched and fluttered in harmony with its floating. Its angular, three-pronged head shaped itself to resemble an arrow of sorts with glowing bronze eyes. It let out a roar and the two Troll Kongs currently had their tongue flailing out and their eyes bulging out not in intimidation, but fear. Komatsu screamed as he ran and hid behind Ryan.

**Prime Material Dragon: LIGHT 6/2400/2000 Type: Dragon Lore: Any effect that would inflict damage to a player increases their Life Points by the same amount, instead. During either player's turn, when a Spell, Trap, Spell/Trap effect, or Effect Monster's effect is activated that would destroy a monster(s) on the field: You can send 1 card from your hand to the Graveyard; negate the activation and destroy it.**

"Attack, Prime Material Dragon! Material Burst!"

An ethereal light began to form in the dragon's jaws. It opened its jaws up as wide as it could before a multicolored ethereal beam erupted from it, slamming into a Troll Kong. The Troll Kong roared out in pain before the Prime Material Dragon flew about it and proceeded to bite its head off, devouring the body within seconds.

**Ryan: 2200**

"I'll end my turn now," Ms. Fontaine informed.

"I reveal my facedown; **Call of the Haunted**! Come back, Troll Kong!"

_"Not again!-!-!"_ Komatsu screamed as he hugged Ryan in pure fear as the Troll Kong appeared once more, erupting from the ground with a roar.

"Now I draw!" Ryan drew a card and grinned, "Yosh! Okay, Ms. Fontaine, sorry about this, but I'm gonna win! I activate the **Overlay Network**!"

"Overlay Network?" Ms. Fontaine pondered.

"It's part of the latest type of summoning that Pegasus created in conjunction with another type. My deck has the normal **Extra Deck**'s type of summoning with the two new types," Ryan explained as a portal appeared behind him, "Now then, I overlay my two Level 4 Troll Kongs! _With these two Level 4 Monsters, I create the Overlay Network!_"

The Troll Kongs roared before they turned to the portal. Komatsu yelped as he shivered behind Ryan as the two four-limbed gorillas charged. They jumped into the portal, collapsing in on themselves into two stars. A figure jumped out of it, landing before them. The figure stood up…and up…and up his wild blue hair moving about as he stood up to a good eight feet. His body was muscular, akin to a body builder's. The left side of his face and left ear had three horizontal scars. He wore black shirt under an orange sleeveless jacket and baggy pants. He had on a pair of black combat/traveling boots and black bands on his wrists. He gave a grin at Komatsu and Ryan before drooling at seeing the Prime Material Dragon.

_ "Let's feast, Four Heavenly King – Toriko!"_

**Four Heavenly King – Toriko: FIRE Rank 4/2500/2000 – 8/3000/2500 Type: Bishoku-ya Lore: Remove one Overlay Unit: This card is immune to the effects of Spell Cards and Trap Cards until your next standby phase. When 'Intimidation' is played: This card can attack all Monsters on the opponent's side of the field, but is unable to attack directly. When 'Gourmet Chef – Komatsu' is on the field: Increase this card's attack and defense by 500. Other Lore: A member of the Four Heavenly Kings, the strongest four Gourmet Hunters in the Human World. His goal in life is to complete his Full Course Menu with the Main Dish being GOD.**

Toriko cracked his knuckles while looking at Fontaine's monster. He turned to the shaking Komatsu, who suddenly began to smile in joy at seeing the new monster played.

_"Torigo-zaaaan!-!-!"_ Komatsu sobbed out in joy.

"What was that?"

"It was an Xyz Summon. It's when a monster is created from two equal-level monsters, forming a Rank. For Toriko, he's a Rank Four that requires two Level Four monsters. Those stars are Overlay Units, which are the two Monster Cards that were used. They go under the card until I use them, which is when they're sent to the Graveyard."

"That's impressive," Ms. Fontaine noted.

"You said it. Kinda difficult to summon, though," Ryan shrugged.

"I can see why. You need them two be of equal level and it's hard to have those at a certain point in duels," Ms. Fontaine noted.

"True. Now let's keep going. I play the spell card 'Intimidation!'" Ryan continued as a Spell Card appeared, the artwork showing a Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon cowering away from a Baby Dragon, the shadowed image of an even bigger dragon overshadowing it, "You see, one of the strongest forces in nature, in life even, is Intimidation. With it, even a Baby Dragon can put the fear into a Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon, a dragon of ultimate destruction. And this card activates the 'Intimidation' Effect of certain monsters, the Bishoku-ya Type!"

Komatsu pulled out a bound knife. He slowly undid it and revealed a pitch-black blade with a hooked edge on the back and kanji on the sides near the hilt. The image of a massive black dragon with multiple tongues, six eyes, and a single, massive tooth on its upper lip appeared behind him. Toriko let out a feral roar. A purple aura flared upon his form that transformed into a massive red-skinned demon with Toriko's hair and multiple jagged and curved fangs in its gaping jaws, wearing nothing but a loincloth.

**Intimidation: Magic – Continuous Lore: This card activates the effects of all Bishoku-ya Type Monsters.**

**Gourmet Chef – Komatsu: 3000/1000**

**Prime Material Dragon: 1200/2400**

Toriko raised his hands, shaping the left hand to resemble a fork while the right hand was as straight as a knife. He began to clash them together, causing sparks to erupt off them. Prime Material Dragon whimpered.

"And now my last card: Megamorph!"

"Oh no…" Fontaine paled as Toriko's muscles grew bigger tearing apart the clothing on the upper half of his body.

**Four Heavenly King – Toriko: 6000**

_"Oh mighty Prime Material Dragon…With your mighty golden scales, blessed healing powers, and almighty claws. You truly are a dragon of power. And for that, I will show you…" _the Prime Material Dragon squeaked in fear as it was suddenly on a giant plate with a giant version of Toriko's intimidation looking down upon it, a knife and fork in hand with a bib on its neck, _"…The power of **Raw Human Weaponry**!-!-!"_

"Go, Toriko! Itadakimasu!" Ryan ordered as Toriko placed his hands together in prayer.

_"I give thanks to all of the world's bounties. Ita…daki…masu,"_ Toriko prayed.

His eyes snapped open in a glare. Toriko roared as he rammed his left hand into the dragon's neck, the back blowing open in four holes in the position of fork stabs. He raised it up and sliced off its neck with his right hand in a chopping motion. Toriko clashed his 'fork' and 'knife' together before pressing his hands together once more as the dragon exploded into data.

**Fontaine: 1200**

"Komatsu, end this! Preparation Complete!"

Komatsu charged at Fontaine. He yelped as he tripped on his shoelace and ended up tumbling into her. Fontaine yelped as she fell over upon impact.

**Fontaine: 0 – Loser**

**Saito: 100 – Winner**

"Thank you for the meal," Ryan bowed.

* * *

"Oh well. At least I got into the Dorm I wanted," Ryan grinned, adjusting a red blazer he had put on, "Hm?" he reached into his rumbling pants and pulled out a cell phone, "Y'ello? …Hey, Uncle J! Nice hearin' from ya! …No, no. I'm free. I managed to get in! …What Dorm? Slifer, of course! …Uh…Okay, Uncle J, that's just rude. …Huh? …Why do you want to talk to me in person? …The Card Shop? Really? You got it. …Okay. …I am not going to bring you dinner. …No fair using the 'Aunt Mai' card on me! …Oh, fine. I'll be there soon. Tell Aunt Mai I love her, Uncle J," he hung up and put it into his pocket, "Baka Uncle."

_"Now that's not nice."_

"We both know he can't resist the meals we make, Komatsu," Ryan sighed as Komatsu appeared beside him, Toriko munching on a steak made of gold, bronze, and ethereal energy.

_"Yum! Komatsu, this Prime Material Dragon is so delicious!"_ Toriko beamed as he continued to eat it.

_"Toriko-san! That was my share!" _Komatsu complained before turning to Ryan, _"Well, we can whip something up real quick!"_

_ "Are you gonna use those bland things? They're good, but still…"_ Toriko noted, tapping his chin.

"We don't have food like you're used to, Toriko…" Ryan sighed in annoyance.

_"But you can get it. You know how to get there,"_ Toriko pointed out.

"I know, but it's annoying and embarrassing to do so."

* * *

Ryan whistled as he walked along a sidewalk. In his left hand was a grocery basket, filled with filled cases of food. He had decided on a vegetarian meal for tonight. His uncle needed greens in his meals, dang it. Ryan eventually reached a three-storied building. It had originally been a two-storied card shop, the second floor being a house. However, since it was put under new ownership, a third layer was added with the second floor being converted into a dueling arena. He walked up the stairs behind the building and knocked on the door. After a few minutes, the door swung open, revealing a dirty-blond-haired man in his thirties with blue eyes. He wore a green jacket over a white shirt with a Red Eyes Black Dragon on it and blue jeans. Ryan knew him as his Uncle **Joey Wheeler**. Not many knew it, but his uncle was an ancestor to Jonouchi Katsuya, the first 'Gambling' Duelist who used luck-based cards in his duels and the third-best Duelist in the world during his time after Seto Kaiba and Yugi Motou and it seemed that his skills were passed on to Ryan's Uncle Joey.

"Hey, Uncle Joey."

"Hey! Dere it is!" the man grinned before swiping the bag, "Dinner! …Oh, hey dere, nephew."

Ryan rolled his eyes. He calmly walked in after his uncle. It was fairly decent with various duel monster posters, mainly card artwork depicting luck-themed cards and Harpy Ladies, on one or two walls. Nearby was a well-endowed woman in her thirties, but appeared to be in just her early twenties with her long blond hair ending just past her thighs. She wore a purple jacket over a black shirt and purple skirt with knee-high purple heeled-boots.

"Hello, Aunt Mai," Ryan greeted with a smile.

"Nice to see you, kid," she greeted, "I see Joey told you to bring dinner."

"Of course. But why all plant-based meals with no meat? Not that I'm complaining. Uncle Joey needs his greens, dang it."

"I do not!" Joey argued/pouted, earning laugh from the aunt and nephew duo.

"We'll explain once I get the girls," Mai informed as they calmed down.

"…Girls? You mean Cousin **Rave** is back from North Academy?" Ryan pondered as Mai got up and walked into another room.

"Nah. She's da ace dere," Joey smirked, "And we saw ya duel today, big guy! Congrats on getting' in ta Central Duel Academy! So what'd ya get into again?"

"**Slifer Red** on request. They wanted me in **Ra Yellow**, but I turned them down," Rio replied, causing Joey to gawk with his eye twitching.

"What?-! Ya man you're gonna stay in dat piece o' junk shed they call a dorm?-!"

"Yep," Ryan grinned, "You've got to make sacrifices if you want to get stronger. But a promise you make is one thing you never sacrifice."

"Heh. Not bad, kiddo. My sis taught ya well," Joey grinned, patted Ryan on the back, "She'd be so proud that yer doin' dis."

"We're back," Mai informed.

Ryan turned and blushed heavily. Mai was leading three girls his age or older. The first of them was exactly his age with long lavender hair that ended just past her bum. In it was a pair of highlights, one magenta, and one violet. She wore a simple violet shirt with long sleeves that hugged her modest C-cups and a black skirt ending just past her knees.

"This is **Hikari Jacksonville**."

The second was a year older than him. She wore a plaid button shirt over a white shirt, both tied up to expose her belly and hugged her DD-Cup breasts that were almost as large as her head, and jean shorts with the legs torn off at a point. She adjusted her Stetson hat and moved a bit of her dirty-blond ponytail back to the back of her head, smiling at him while showing she had three freckles on each cheek.

"This is **AJ Jacksonville**."

The last of them hid behind the other two. She wore a long-sleeved pale grayish-gold sweater that barely hid her F-Cup breasts. Her long pale-rose hair went down to her knees and she tried to hide in it. Her pale-rose skirt went down to an inch above her feet.

"And this is **Kiki Jacksonville**."

"…" Ryan raised a brow, blushing a bit at the girls.

_"You're not good with cute girls at all,"_ Toriko chuckled before seeing Komatsu out of it, sprawled on the floor, and both nostrils bleeding heavily, _"And neither is Komatsu."_

* * *

"So I have to act as a teacher for these three?" Ryan frowned as he paused from his plate of spaghetti, the meatballs replaced with ones made of tofu.

_"Sweet! We can introduce them to the joys of cooking!"_ Komatsu grinned.

_"Yum…"_ Toriko muttered as he munched on his Prime Material Dragon meat.

_"Toriko-san!"_

"Well, yeah. I was hopin' ya could do it as a favor fer ya favorite uncle!" Joey grinned.

"…Uncle Joey, you're my _only_ uncle in relations to mom," Ryan sweatdropped.

"An' don't ya forget it!" Joey grinned, giving him a noogie.

"Ah! Not the head!" Ryan yelped.

"Um…" the pale-rose-haired girl whispered.

"Let me," Mai offered before pulling on Joey's ear, "Enough."

"Ah! Ooh! Ow!"

"Is there something wrong with teaching us?" Hikari asked with a frown.

"Yes, actually. I can't be here. I mean, I've got an academy to go to tomorrow," Saito informed.

"Not a problem. I got connections wit' Kaiba, remember?" Joy grinned, "Tough ta get them in, though. But I made do!"

"…" Ryan facepalmed, "Do they have decks?"

"Fresh off the line," Mai smirked as the three awkwardly pulled out decks, "I have connections with Pegasus, remember?"

"…" Ryan facepalmed.

_"You always forget that!-?"_ Komatsu gawked.

_'Shut up, Komatsu.'_

"So what are our specialties? Mine are Gourmet," Ryan informed.

"Magicians," Hikari replied.

"Plants. Always had a green thumb," AJ smirked.

"Um…a…l…" Kiki mumbled.

"What?" Ryan and Joey blinked.

"She said 'angels.' Sorry 'bout Kiki here. She's jest shyer than a deer," AJ explained.

"So we've got **Spellcasters**, **Plants**, and **Fairy** Types Decks," Ryan wrote down, "Okay, first rule in Dueling; don't reveal your type of Monsters you use before a duel. Your opponent may set up their deck to counter your own."

"Right," Hikari nodded, writing down the rule in a small notebook.

"Now for a second rule: there will be times you'll duel someone with cards based off your fears," Ryan continued, "For me…it's the **Machine** Type Monsters. They're just not natural for some reason to me."

"…Fire, grasshoppers, wolfs, and worms," AJ stuck her tongue out, "Ah'll tell ya what; them's th' main enemy fer an apple farmer."

"I have a list of my fears along with Kiki's," Hikari noted as she pulled out a pair of scrolls.

"…Why are they in scrolls?" Ryan asked.

"Dey prefer scrolls where dey're from," Joey replied.

"And where is that?" Ryan raised a brow.

"…Dey'll tell ya when dey want ta," Joey replied.

_ "You better not be lying!-!-!"_ a voice growled in Joey's ear, making him freeze up.

"…Kiddo…I hate it when he does that," Joey informed, shaking a fist at the air, "Ya hear me, punk, I hate it when ya do that!"

"Wh-Who's he talking to?" Kiki squeaked as she hid behind AJ and Hikari.

"I plea the Fifth Amendment," Saito informed.

"We're not in America, but I'll second that. It's something you girls don't need to learn yet," Mai informed with a soft smile.

"What?-! But…But what if we to know it if we're going to survive being here?-!" Hikari asked.

"Don't you mean 'going to survive being _at Duel Academy_?'" Ryan raised a brow.

"Um…Well…" Hikari informed, going shifty-eyes in the place.

"Look, th' point is dis; you're in charge of these three while at Duel Academy. We could only get them in Red, so you've got bunkmates!" Joey grinned, bumping his elbow on Ryan's shoulder a few times with a wink-wink-nudge-nudge, "Eh? Lucky you, bub."

"…" Mai sighed before she got up and pulled Joey out of the room by his ear, "You may go home now, Ryan. I need to talk with my husband about that last comment."

"Very well. Good night, Aunt Mai. Have fun in the doghouse, Uncle Joey."

"Ah! Help! Ow! Mai, that's hu-ow-rting me!" Joy yelped as his leg was the last thing the four saw as he was dragged away.

"Good."

"…So…I guess we'll see you tomorrow?" Hikari asked, giving an awkward smile.

"…Um…Sure? I'll-uh…I'll meet you outside this place at 7:00?" Ryan asked.

"Sure!" Hikari nodded, "So where is Duel Academy?"

"An island that's fifteen hours from here along the equator in the Pacific Ocean. Oh, and there's an active volcano on the site, so they have volcano drills every first and middle of every month."

"…What?-!" the two younger of the girls screamed as Kiki fainted.

"I'm not one to lie, you get cocky when you lie," Ryan informed, "And when you get cocky, you get yelled at by a friend of mine."

* * *

**Me: Do you like it? Any reviews would be helpful.  
**


	2. Welcome to Duel Academy!

**Gourmet Duelist**

**I own no one but Ryan Hunter, Atticus Crasher, and Mark Shot.**

* * *

"Oh no! Oh no! Oh no!"

"What's wit her?" Joey whispered, sitting at the breakfast table with AJ and Kiki, as he watched Hikari run about in a panic, stuffing everything she could into a suitcase.

"She hates bein' tardy," AJ replied as she munched on a bowl of applejacks.

"I can't believe she fell asleep from a cup of tea," Mai noted.

"Ya do make a mighty fine calmin' cup o' tea, Mrs. Wheeler."

"Just call me 'Mai.' 'Mrs. Wheeler' makes me feel old," Mai joked.

"Sure thing," AJ nodded.

"Ready!" Hikari informed, dragging a suitcase along the floor.

"…Did ya pack yer toothbrush?" Joey asked before the suitcase 'exploded' in clothing, notebooks, and a Duel Disk as Hikari's eyes widened.

"It's almost seven! Oh…I'm going to be…_tardy_!"

"…Did her voice get squeaky right dere?" Joey whispered as Kiki began to tremble in fear, seeing bits of Hikari's hair start to become frazzled.

"It cracks when she starts t' freak out over bein' tardy," AJ sighed as she slowly walked over and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, "Sugarcube, it'll be fine. Jest take a deep breath and exhale. …Not that fast! …Not that slow!"

"Just let her breath into this," Mai offered Hikari a paper bag that only lasted three exhales of Hikari's hyperventilation, "…We're going to need more paper bags."

"Agreed," AJ and Joey nodded while Kiki hid under the table, shivering in fear.

* * *

_'Shut up, Toriko-san.'_

Toriko just ignored him and continued to laugh happily, even going so far as to slap his knee in mirth. AJ and Hikari had ended up fallen asleep on the way in the helicopter and were using him as a cuddling pillow. It didn't help that there hadn't been enough seats and it was the last copter there and Kiki had lost the Rock, Paper, Scissors match they had, ending with her sitting on his lap and passed out upon sitting.

=Attention passengers, if you look out the window, we are starting to land on Duel Academy, your home for the next three years=

"Girls, oh girls," Ryan whispered as he shook Kiki gently, "We're landing."

"Hm? Oh! Oh my…I'm so sorry," Kiki apologized, blushing a bit.

"It was fine," Ryan smiled gently.

_"Seems you have a beautiful blossoming relationship with these three lovelies,"_ a voice chuckled.

_'Sunny, I swear to **Acacia**…'_ Ryan thought in annoyance.

The sounds of the girls gasping brought him out of his thoughts. He looked to see all three looking out the window.

"This is where we're stayin'?" AJ gawked.

"It really does have a volcano…" Hikari paled as Kiki fainted.

Ryan blushed as he felt Kiki's lithe weight press on him. He pulled out a single card. It depicted what appeared to be an anime chibi kitten with oversized ears and tiny little wings. It appeared to be pouting until he turned it to Fluttershy, where the 'cat' appeared to be smiling.

"So what's that there card, partner?" AJ asked.

"Baby Tiragon. It may look like a kitten with wings, but it's a Dragon Type," Ryan explained.

**Baby Tiragon: EARTH/Dragon/Rank: 1/Xyz/900/900/Lore: 3 Level 1 Monsters  
During your Main Phase 1: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card to target 1 face-up Level 1 monster you control; it can attack your opponent directly.**

"Personally…I kinda think I see Kiki play it," Hikari noted with a sweatdrop.

"I'll put it in her deck," AJ offered.

"Thanks," Ryan nodded.

* * *

"Okay, now let's see what the Red Dorm is like," Ryan grinned as the group of four walked along a dirt road before sniffing the air and drooling slightly, "I smell fried shrimp, rice spiced with strawberry sauce, and grilled cheese. I like it so far."

_"Ryan-san, do you always think about food?!" _Komatsu sighed.

_'That, and friends, family, and dueling,'_ Ryan replied, still grinning with a hint of drool, _'It's mainly the rice with strawberry sauce, though…'_

"You sure y'er smellin' right?" AJ asked.

"Of course I am. I've got a super nose, after all," Ryan grinned.

* * *

"It…It…It's horrible!" Hikari exclaimed, "Oh my goodness, if one of our friends were here, she'd scream so loud, you'd hear it on the exact opposite side of the planet on our current location!"

Before them was a large dorm. Though, it took more of the appearance of a motel along the highway. The roof's shingles were painted a vivid red while the walls were a deep obsidian-almost blueberry blue-in color. The beams lining the walkways were a rich canary yellow. On the closer to the land side of the building was a round structure that had three floors as opposed to the two for the rooms. Ryan ran out to look out at the ocean view they had.

"Would you look at that ocean," Ryan smiled gently as he looked out on the cliff, "It's amazing here."

"Oh my…" Kiki awed at the way the waves crashing against the sandy shore below seemed to play a soft tune in the air.

"…Do y'all hear a guitar bein' played?" AJ asked as she looked around.

"Well, Aloha!"

The four turned to see a figure approach. He was a young adult, possibly in his late twenties/early thirties. He wore a red Hawaiian shirt and blue jean shorts with sandals. He held a ukulele and was playing it. But what got them interested in him was that he had a green-furred fox on his shoulder. He gave a smile, the gentle winds blowing on his long brown hair.

"You guys must be my new Dorm Students," the man greeted, "Name's **Atticus Crasher**, the guy in charge of the Slifer Sanctuary. And this is **Piko**, my little buddy."

"Kyuun~!" the fox squeaked.

"A baby fox!" Maya exclaimed before she was suddenly beside Atticus, gently scratching behind the green fox's ear and earning happy purrs from it.

"Slifer Sanctuary?" Hikari repeated.

"Yep. I changed it from 'Slifer Dorm' since I think 'Sanctuary' just sounds better, ya know?" Atticus grinned.

_"I like this guy," _Toriko stated, noticing Atticus seemed to smile a bit bigger after that.

"Well now, you want to have the tour of the place?" Atticus asked as Piko moved to curl up into Kiki's arms.

"Oh! Um, if it's okay with you…" Kiki replied shyly.

"Oh, we have a shy one here," Atticus smirked, "Don't worry, yourself, little lady. You'll fit in perfectly." He motioned to the now-sleeping Piko, "And I know that because Piko just seems to love you."

"Why is he green?' Hikari asked.

"Well, he's got a rare genetic mutation in him that turned his fur green," Atticus noted, "I found him when he was just a baby, right outside the dorm, even."

"Really? Oh, the poor mother. She must have left him there because she couldn't care for him," Kiki noted.

"Saaaaaaaaaaaaaaaannnnnnnnnnnd!-!-!"

"Eep!" Kiki squeaked as Piko zipped into her sweater, peeking out in-between her breasts as shaking.

"…Lucky…" Atticus and Ryan whispered in jealousy as the shaking Piko was doing was causing a…well…a nosebleed moment for most males.

"Uh…Are you two okay?" AJ asked as she looked at them.

"More importantly, what was that just now?"

"Huh? What? Oh. That was just Mark," Atticus waved her off, focusing more on the shaking heaven before him.

_"Stop that or else!-!-!"_

Atticus and Ryan froze up for different, yet the same, reasons. For Ryan, he knew the owner of the voice and knew it was best to listen to him. For Atticus, he swore that he felt a giant, mutated, carnivorous bat was behind him, mouth on his neck. The two quickly scrambled as they turned away from her.

"Are y'all okay?" AJ blinked.

"Fine! Very fine!" Ryan replied quickly in fear, "So, Master Atticus, ano…Who was that you were talking about?"

"Hm? Oh, that's **Mark Shot**, a **Ra Yellow** Student that prefers living here in the Slifer Sanctuary," Atticus replied, "He knows all about being a part of Ohana."

"Ohana?" the girls and Ryan repeated.

"Yeah. Ohana means Family. Family means no one gets left behind or forgotten," Atticus replied, "That is the motto for the Slifer Sanctuary." They began to hear stomps and grumbles, "Ah. There he is now."

A boy around Ryan's age walked around the Slifer Sanctuary. His shaggy black hair was hidden somewhat under a black and yellow baseball cap. He wore a Ra Yellow blazer, which was merely the Slifer blazer with the red and ruby replaced with yellow and gold; however its white was replaced with black. He wore a black shirt with the Winged Dragon of Ra on it.

"Aloha, Mark!" Atticus greeted, "So what's going on the list this time?"

"Sand. It just went up my pants and…ugh!" Mark growled before seeing the three sisters and developed a nosebleed, "Sweet mama jamma! You've actually got _girls_ here?!"

"Well, there is Reb," Atticus noted.

"Reb's a girl? Pft. No way," Mark waved him off before looking at Ryan, "Hey, I know you. You're that 'Gourmet Duelist' that everyone's been talking about."

"Yep. Name's Ryan Hunter. These are my friends, the Jacksonville Sisters, Hikari, AJ, and Kiki," Ryan replied as he motioned to the girls.

"Howdy," AJ greeted with a tip of her hat.

"It's nice to meet you," Hikari bowed as Kiki hid behind them, "Sorry about Kiki. She's a little people-shy. But get her near an animal and she won't even care about being around others."

"Kyuun~" Piko mewled as he bounced over to go onto Kiki's shoulders to enjoy another round of her petting.

"Wait…Oh no…" Atticus facepalmed as Mark pulled out a notepad and flipped through it.

"Ah. Here we are. Your Intimidation card caused a girl beside me to freak and spill her hot coffee in my lap and…are you crying?!"

"That poor coffee…" Ryan sniffled as anime tears went down his cheeks.

"You cry over spilled drinks?"

"And unfinished meals," Ryan confirmed, causing them all to facefault.

"Ugh! Anyways, I want a Duel right here and now! And before anyone asks, the dinner isn't for another few hours so we have more than enough time for it!" Mark growled.

"That's Mark for you. Once you're on 'the list,' he won't be happy until he gets some sort of satisfaction, primarily through a duel," Atticus shrugged.

"Oh? A duel?" Ryan smirked, "Well bring it on! This will be a good lesson for the girls."

"Wait!" Hikari shouted before pulling out a notebook, a quill pen, and a jar of ink, "Okay, I'm ready."

"…Would you rather like a pencil so you don't waste writing space with crossing it out?" Atticus offered.

"She's too used t' these," Applejack admitted.

"Duel!"

**Ryan: 4000**

**Mark: 4000**

"I'll start things off," Ryan drew, "Now let's see…Ah. I set two cards facedown and set a monster. That's my turn."

"That's it? Fine, I draw!" Mark drew, "I summon **Battle Ox** in Attack Mode!"

An echoing bellow went out into the air. A large figure emerged from a portal that appeared before Mark. It was a large humanoid ox. It wore red and gold combat boots and red and gold gladiator armor. In its hands was a massive gold scimitar.

**Battle Ox: 4/1700/1000/Beast-Warrior/EARTH Card Lore: A monster with tremendous power, it destroys enemies with a swing of its axe.**

"A minotaur!" Hikari gasped, "This is the first time I've seen one!"

"Iron Will…Not again…" Kiki whispered, earning confused looks from AJ and Hikari.

"Now to make sure you can't try anything, I'm playing two more cards from my hand; Prohibition! With this, I declared that 'Four Heavenly King – Toriko' and 'Intimidation' cannot be activated!" Mark declared as a card depicting a dark scene with people standing around a sign, reading it, appeared before him with an exact duplicate following before the 'signs' in the pictures turned into Toriko's card and Intimidation.

**Prohibition: SPELL/Continuous Card Lore: Activate by declaring 1 card name. Cards with that name, and their effects, cannot be used. Cards already on the field are not affected (including face-down cards).**

_"What?!" _Toriko exclaimed, _"Boo! No fair!"_

"Now, Battle Ox, attack!" Mark roared.

Battle Ox bellowed before charging at Ryan's facedown monster. The card glowed before turning into a monster. It was a tiny fish with sleek silvery scales. Battle Ox merely took one more step before the fish collapsed to its side, dead. Battle Ox stopped before looking at its target in confusion.

**Puffer Whale: 1/0/0/Gourmet/WATER Card Lore: When this card is attacked while set, destroy the attacking monster. Other Card Lore: A rare delicacy. Typically Capture Level 1 if you don't mind being fatally poisoned due to a ruptured Poison Sac. It's true Capture Level is 21 due to the difficulty of removing its poison sac.**

"Uh-oh…You destroyed my Puffer Whale," Ryan gulped.

"If I did, then why is it still on the field?!" Mark demanded.

"Because of its effect. Think of it as **Man-eater Bug**," Ryan informed as the Puffer Whale turned a sickly purple with black splotches on its body, "Now your monster ends up getting poisoned and destroyed."

"What?!" Mark gasped before his Battle Ox ended up being force-fed the Puffer Whale by the very Gourmet Beast.

Battle Ox grabbed its neck once it had finished being force-fed. It staggered while gagging for a few seconds. The body froze before shattering.

"Now I reveal my facedown; 'School of Venom'!" Ryan continued as his left facedown rose up, revealing artwork of a monstrous version of the Puffer Whale turning into multiple tiny Puffer Whales, "Puffer Whales prefer to swim as a school, giving them the appearance of an intimidating giant fish to others around them. And don't think this one came alone! Because when my Puffer Whale is destroyed and its effect activates, I can use this card to set two more Puffer Whales on the field at the cost of their effects and raising their levels to 4!"

"Wait. If their level is increased to 4, then he has the needed monsters to summon Toriko!" Hikari gasped, recalling Ryan showing them a recording of his duel someone had managed to get on-line while they were on the helicopter to Duel Academy.

"Not wit' that those two cards he played, preventin' Intimidation and Toriko from bein' summoned," AJ pointed out.

"Fine! Then I end my turn by putting down two facedowns!" Mark snorted as his facedown appeared.

"Then I draw!" Ryan drew before smirking, "Oi. Who said anything about Toriko being my only Ace?"

"Huh?" everyone blinked in confusion.

"I play Polymerization!" Ryan declared, "You see, what's Toriko's full name on the card?"

"Oh! Four Heavenly King – Toriko!" Hikari replied.

"Exactly! 'Four'! As in 'More than one'! Now then, I fuse my two Level Four WATER Gourmet Type Monsters!" Ryan declared.

The two Puffer Whales twitched before flopping into the portal that appeared before Ryan. A soft yawn escaped from it before a figure emerged. He was a 24-year-old and tall man (though not as tall as Toriko but still tall) with a very effeminate appearance. He wore a pink shirt with a dark-blue vest over it with his pants the same color as his shirt. His face had sharp, defined features, making him quite attractive to any girls nearby, if not pretty. His hair was long, flowed downwards, and was colored white, blue, green, and pink along each strand.

"I summon **Four Heavenly King – Sunny**!"

**Four Heavenly King – Sunny: WATER/4/2000/2500/Bishoku-Kai/Fusion/Effect Card Lore: Two Level 4 WATER Gourmet Type Monsters. This card is immune to the effects of Trap Cards. When 'Intimidation' is on the field: Once per turn, target one monster and prevent it from attacking for two turns. When 'Gourmet Chef – Komatsu' is on the field: Increase the attack of this monster by 500.**

_"Hmm…This is quite the nice day,"_ Sunny noted.

"Hiya, Sunny-san," Ryan greeted as Sunny looked around.

_"Hmm…"_ Sunny looked at the three girls before smirking, _"You've found quite the beautiful harem, my boy."_

"Uht! N-n-n-n-nani?!" Ryan exclaimed with a heavy blush, "Th-They're just friends!"

_"Really now? With those figures?"_ Sunny asked as Ryan's face turned redder from the blush.

"Eep! Something licked me!" Hikari yelped.

_"Oh. Seems that one of them senses my feelers,"_ Sunny noted with a small smile, _"I approve."_

"U-Urusei!" Ryan barked as he shook the blush off, "Anyways, I summon Gourmet Chef – Komatsu!"

_"It's nice to be on the field again,"_ Komatsu sheepishly grinned as he rubbed the back of his head.

"And when Komatsu's on the field with Sunny, he gains 500 Attack Points."

**Four Heavenly King – Sunny: 2000 – 2500**

"Now then, how about I attack now?" Ryan smirked.

"Oh no you don't! I reveal my trap card: **Metal Reflect Slime**!" Mark declared as a slime-like creature made of a metallic substance moved over.

**Metal Reflect Slime: Continuous Trap Card Lore: Special Summon this card in Defense Position as an Effect Monster (Aqua-Type/WATER/Level 10/ATK 0/DEF 3000). (This card is also still a Trap Card.) This card cannot attack.**

"Ooh…" Ryan cringed, "Sorry about this, but I activate Komatsu's effect. You see, depending on the Four Heavenly King on the field with Komatsu, he gets a different effect. With Sunny, I merely discard one card and I can destroy any monster on the field!"

"Say what?!" Mark gasped as Ryan discarded his last card.

_"H-Here I go…"_ Komatsu gulped before he charged and cut the Metal Reflect Slime in two.

"Now Komatsu and Sunny, end it!" Ryan ordered as Sunny made a fist from his hair that slammed into Mark as Komatsu ended up tumbling into him much like he did with Ms. Fontaine…before an energy shield appeared before Mark, blocking Komatsu's knife.

**Mark: 4000 – 1000 – 2500**

"You weren't expecting my other Facedown to be 'Drainage Shield' now did ya?" Mark smirked.

"Nope," Ryan replied, "Well, I end my turn since I don't really have anything to play in my hand except for one facedown."

"And here I go!" Mark quickly drew before the ground began to break up as the Battle Ox began to crawl out of it, "I play Monster Reborn and bring back my Battle Ox!"

"We can bring cards back from th' Grave?" AJ whispered to Hikari.

"…You skimmed through the chapter of Spells and Traps, didn't you?" Hikari frowned.

"Eeyup."

"…Um, well…I kinda hid under the bed when I saw that d-d-dragon…" Kiki admitted with a heavy blush, earning a facepalm from Hikari.

"Now I'm gonna take things up a notch and play my own Polymerization!" Mark declared as a centaur with a scythe appeared beside Battle Ox, "Now I combine my Battle Ox with my Mystic Horseman to call upon Rabid Horseman!"

The two monsters entered a portal. A roar erupted from it that made Kiki squeak and hide behind AJ and Hikari. A hoof emerged from the portal before the full monsters galloped out. It appeared to be the lower half of the Mystic Horseman was fused with the upper half of the Battle Ox. His blade had grown twice its size while it had turned silver while the horse half of its form had gained bronze rein-shaped armor.

**Rabid Horseman: 6/EARTH/Beast-Warrior/Fusion/2000/1700 Card Lore: Battle Ox + Mystic Horseman**

_"Gyaaaaaaah!-!-!"_ Komatsu and Sunny screamed, but for different reasons.

_"Naaaaaaasssssssty!-!-!-!"_ Sunny cried out.

"Now I add **Axe of Despair**!" Mark continued as Rabid Horseman's axe twitched before the handle and 'arm' part of the axe mutated into a flesh-like form with a ghastly face emerging from a side, giving a sickly moan, "This makes my monster stronger than your little chef!"

**Rabid Horseman: 2000 – 3000**

**Axe of Despair: The equipped monster gains 1000 ATK. When this card is sent from the field to the Graveyard: You can tribute 1 monster; return this card to the top of the Deck.**

"Now kill him!" Mark snapped.

_"Sunny-saaaaan!-!-!"_ Komatsu screamed.

"Don't worry, buddy! I reveal my Trap Card: **Dining Kitchen – Hair Net**!" Ryan declared as one of his facedowns turned up, revealing Sunny's hair going wild and a giant Stone Soldier was frozen stiff in mid-punch, the fist inches from Sunny, "I can only use this card when Sunny is on the field with another Monster on my side of the field."

"What?!"

"You see, Sunny, like the other Four Heavenly Kings, have an enhanced sent. For him, this scent is '**Touch**.' This is felt through his hair, which are called **Touches** or **Feelers**. Although they're far too thin to be seen by the naked eye…" Ryan explained as Rabid Horseman froze up in mid-charge, "…His hair is always spread around him in a 300-meter radius, probing the environment. The sense of touch each strand has is very delicate, almost akin to the sensitivity of a fingertip, and gives Sunny constant feedback. And tell me, how many Feelers do you think he has?"

"I don't know. A thousand and one?" Mark scowled.

"One _million_," Ryan's response earned startled looks from everyone, "What's more, they're extremely strong, each one being sporting the tensile strength of 300kg. And with Dining Kitchen out, I can use one of his defensive attacks, **Hair Net**. This lets him 'catch' anything sent at one of my monsters and negates the attack. Then, it resets itself."

**Dining Kitchen – Hair Net: This card can only be used when 'Four Heavenly King – Sunny' is on the field with one or more monsters. Once per turn, negate an attack and reset this card.**

_"Nnnnnnnnnaaaaaaaaaaaaassssssssttttttttty!-!-!-!"_ Sunny screamed, _"Why do I have to use a beautiful attack on something so nasty?!"_

"Don't make me kick your hair later," Ryan frowned.

"Why you…" Mark growled, "I set a monster in Defense Mode and end my turn!"

"Okay! I draw!" Ryan grinned as he drew, "I play Card of Sanctity! Now both of us draw until we have six cards!"

"I didn't know it could do that," Hikari noted.

"That's because there's two versions of it," Atticus explained, "Both are acceptable to use for duels, but most prefer the one that refills the hands without any removing from play problems."

"Alright! I got it!" Ryan beamed, "I play **Giant Trunade**!"

"No!" Mark cried out as the skies darkened.

"Is this natural?" AJ gulped as she looked up before a massive blast of wind erupted from nowhere, blowing away all the facedowns.

**Giant Trunade: SPELL Card Lore: Return all Spell and Trap Cards to their owners' hands.**

**Rabid Horseman: 2000**

"Oh come on!" Mark screamed.

"And now, I attack with Sunny! Use **Spatula**!"

_"Finally!"_ Sunny cried out before two of his Feelers crossed before Rabid Horseman, _"**Spatula!**"_

The Rabid Horseman coughed before it was sent flying into the distance. If one were to have a clear look of it, they would have seen the entire lower jaw of Rabid Horseman had imploded while the armor had been shattered, littering the skies with the remains.

**Mark: 2000**

"Now go get that other monster, Komatsu!"

_"Right!"_ Komatsu nodded as he charged at the card…only for it to flip up and bite him, _"Gyaaaaaaaaa~~~! Man-Eater Bug!"_

_ "Komatsu!" _Toriko and Sunny screamed before Komatsu shattered into pixels with the monster he had managed to impale with a kitchen knife.

**Man-Eater Bug: EARTH/2/450/600/Insect/Effect Card Lore: FLIP: Target 1 monster on the field; destroy that target. Other Card Lore: A hulking insect whose forelegs end in awesome pincers. It chops up foes with its pincers and eats voraciously.**

"Okay, you're paying for that! I play the Spell Card you wanted to prevent me from using; **Intimidation**!" Ryan declared.

_"You…You…!"_ Sunny trembled before his hair took on a monstrous humanoid appearance, _"I don't give a damn about appearances anymore! You're going to pay for doing that to Komatsu!"_

**Four Heavenly King – Sunny: 2000**

"His…His hair can do that?!" Hikari gawked.

"Remind me if'n we get home from this here academy t' _not_ tell you-know-who 'bout his hair doin' that," AJ whispered, earning a nod from Kiki.

"Oh, come on!" Mark growled.

"I end my turn with a facedown!"

"Fine!" Mark drew, "Tch. I set a card facedown and set another monster in defense mode and use one of my Prohibitions on Toriko once more. Go."

"I go!" Ryan drew, "I summon Troll Kong!"

Troll Kong roared as it appeared once more.

"Go get that facedown, big guy!"

Troll Kong roared before he charged and struck the facedown monster. It screeched in pain when spikes emerged from the card and destroyed his monster.

"Ha! Taste my Sakuretsu Armor! When I activate it, it automatically destroys the attacking monster!"

"Sunny!"

_"Hair Fist!"_ Sunny roared as his Intimidation slammed down hard onto the set monster, destroying it.

"Thanks for destroying my Morphing Jar," Mark smirked, "Now we both have to discard our cards and make a new hand."

"Crud," Ryan frowned before drawing a new hand in time with Mark, "I'll end my turn with a facedown."

"And here I go!" Mark drew, "I reveal 'Call of the Haunted!' So come on back, Rabid Horseman!"

_"Again?!"_ Sunny shouted in disbelief as Rabid Horseman appeared.

"And now for my card **Big Bang Shot**!"

**Big Bang Shot: SPELL/Equip Card Lore: The equipped monster gains 400 ATK. If the equipped monster attacks a Defense Position monster, inflict piercing Battle Damage to your opponent. When this card leaves the field, banish the equipped monster.**

**Rabid Horseman: 2400**

"Now get that Sunny guy!" Mark snapped as a blue aura erupted off his monster and shot at Sunny.

"Reveal facedown: **Dining Kitchen – Hair Net**," Ryan countered.

_"Naaaaaaaaaasty!-!-!"_ Sunny screamed as he caught the monster once more.

"Ugh! I hate that card more than I do anything else!" Mark growled as he ended his turn.

"…" Ryan stared at the card in his hand and chuckled.

"What's so funny?"

"Not much, I just drew a card you're gonna hate me for using," Ryan replied as Sunny's hair took on a blood-like sheen, "I play **Dining Kitchen – Satan Hair**."

**Dining Kitchen – Satan Hair: SPELL/Equip Card Lore: This card can only be equipped to 'Four Heavenly King – Sunny' when it had been on the Field for more than four turns. Increase the equipped monster's ATK by 1000.  
**

**Four Heavenly King – Sunny: 3000**

"Wh-What?!" Mark gasped.

_"To continue my life while being plagued by those sorta disgusting memories would not be…one bit beaut'ful!-!"_

"Right now, Sunny will be showing you no more mercy. He will erase every last one of your monsters from this world," Ryan informed before Rabid Horseman charged at Sunny once more and tried to chop his hair, "It's useless. This hair cannot be cut…and you'd best…not touch it anymore…"

"Why not?" Mark demanded before more of Sunny's hair began to ensnare his Rabid Horseman.

"Each individual strand has a hearty **Appetite**. These are the all-devouring **Devil's Feelers**," Ryan informed.

"D-Devil's F-Feelers…?" Kiki gulped before Rabid Horseman was engulfed in the hair before it went limp, revealing not even bones were left.

**Mark: 1400**

"Now I end my turn with a facedown."

"Darn it…" Mark growled before he drew, "…Oh come on!"

"Bad draw?"

"Yeah. I've got nothing," Mark snorted, "But I'm not quitting. I never forfeit because where's the honor in that?"

"Heh. Good for ya," Ryan grinned, "Sunny?"

_"Devil Hair Fist!"_ Sunny roared before his Intimidation slammed a fist into Mark's gut, sending him tumbling back.

**Mark: 0 – LOSE**

**Ryan: 4000 - WIN**

"Rrrrr…Ryyyyyaaaaaaaaaaaaaan!-!-!" Mark roared as he got up before stomping over and shook his hand, "You did a good job in the duel. Why are you a Slifer Red when you should be in one of the higher dorms?"

"Meh. I just asked to be in Slifer Red. I want to work my way up from the bottom up," Ryan shrugged.

"I see…Okay then. I'll forgive you for what happened at the exams, then," Mark shrugged, "Hope you like this place. It has good, clean air. No nerd talk. And a warm atmosphere akin to a family. Well, Atticus, I'm heading back to Ra Yellow for the feast."

"…The feast?" Atticus sweatdropped.

"…Did you forget the feast that we have at the start of each year?" Mark deadpanned.

"Uh…Maybe? I remembered making lunch, though."

"Sweet Slifer, you're impossible," Mark rolled his eyes.

"I can cook it," Ryan offered as Mark left.

"What?" Atticus turned to him.

"I just need a list of allergies on the students and I'll be able to whip up a feast fit for a gourmet king!"

_"No you won't,"_ Toriko noted.

"Are you sure? I mean, it's in just two hours."

"And I'll be done in an hour after getting the ingredients," Ryan replied, "Now then, any peanut allergies?"

"None."

"Okay, we're done," Ryan walked off, "I'll see you girls at the dinner."

"But Ryan…!" Hikari began.

"It's okay! I trust the guy in charge of Slifer Sanctuary to not do anything unless he wants to risk a run-in with **Zebra**!" Ryan replied.

"Who?" Hikari and AJ blinked.

_"Touch them and your ass is mine!-!-!"_

Atticus shivered in fear, _'Wh-What was that just now?'_

* * *

"Ah…That was a good way to introduce my hobby to everyone. I'm kinda amazed at how many people wanted thirds, too. Especially the girls. They really loved the desert I made," Ryan stretched before looking at his new PDA, "Now let's see…Room 207. So that's the second floor, seventh room."

_"Says here that they remodeled the room to be able to house four students in a room around 100 years back,"_ Komatsu noted as he looked over Ryan's shoulder.

"Oh, that's good to hear," Ryan noted as he stopped before a door and began to open it, "Okay. Here we go. Room Two…Oh…Seven?"

Ryan blinked. Before him was Hikari, wearing a black laced thong and a black laced bra that seemed to make her cleavage more pronounced. Her skirt was on the floor while she had her shirt in her hands. The two stared at each other before Ryan slowly poked his head out at the numbers beside the door. '207' was on the sign beside it.

"Hey, why'd ya stop talkin', Twi?" AJ's voice asked before the cowgirl walked out from the bathroom with Kiki, both completely nude except for a towel on their heads that hid their hair.

"…" Ryan's face slowly turned red from the blush as Komatsu was sent flying out by a nosebleed.

_"Oh my, seems I was truly correct when I said that their beauty would be perfect for your own,"_ Sunny noted as Toriko just tilted his head, munching on Rabid Horseman meat.

* * *

"Seems the kid learned what I did," Atticus chuckled before he heard two screams, a squeak, and the sounds of fists meeting flesh in a righteous beatdown.

_"Yeah. Hilarious."_

"Please don't kill me," Atticus squeaked in fear, a look of terror evident on his face, as he looked around for the owner.

* * *

**Me: Do you like it? Any reviews would be helpful.  
**


	3. Magician vs Necromancer

**Gourmet Duelist**

**I own no one but Ryan Hunter, Atticus Crasher, and Mark Shot. Haka Arashi is a collaborated ownership by both me and Card-Golem. Also, the Jaden Yuki that appears is the descendent of the Yu-Gi-Oh! GX's Judai Yuki. I will be using the Japanese names of the majority of characters from the previous seasons (minus ZEXAL) when they're referenced to. And, once more, the events of this story take place 50 years Post-ZEXAL.  
**

* * *

"Oh mighty Zorc, give me blessings for this year…"

The dark room had only a lone figure within it. The blue blazer he wore was loose-fitting due to his thin, possibly frail, form. Nothing much could be seen in the dimly-lit candles, the wax on them melting onto replica skulls they were set on. The figure was praying to a single Ritual Monster Card.

"I shall make sure that only the Fiends and Zombies will reign supreme. All others are mere gnats compared to thine creatures of divinity," the figure prayed to the card.

* * *

"Ready? Set? Show!"

Ryan, Kiki, Mark, AJ, and Hikari showed a sheet of paper each. The last three days had been spent letting the Students of the academy go about the island to get to know it better. The island Central Duel Academy was located in was roughly the size of Tokyo, Japan along with New York, New York, yet only half of the island was used as the academy and housing district. In the 400 years it had been running, there had only been a recorded four volcanic eruptions, each on the 100 year anniversary, resulting in the academy having to be rebuilt multiple times. Ironically enough, the only dorm that never needed to be repaired was the Slifer Sanctuary, having been located on an elevated piece of land near the coast.

The current Duel Academy had three separate buildings for learning; the main building, the sports arena, and the studios. The main building stood at an impressive 186.8 meters. The stairs were all escalators with elevators set up for the handicapped students. The outside walls were painted a stunning gold with the support columns painted ruby. The roof and trimmings were all done a rich shade of cobalt. Before it was a stature of Obelisk the Tormentor, Slifer the Sky Dragon wrapped around it, and the Winged Dragon of Ra resting on its shoulders.

Right now, the group was before the Main Building, dubbed 'The House of the Gods' by both students and workers for how much effort went into it, and were checking their schedules together.

"Seems our first class is on Egyptology?" Hikari pondered, "Why do we need that?"

"It's because that's where Duel Monsters began. The creator, **Maximillian 'Crawford' J. Pegasus**, discovered strange stone carvings and noticed how they were shaped like cards," Mark explained, "In the history books I've read, it was said that the stones were actually monsters that had been sealed into them."

"M-Monsters?" Kiki gulped.

"Yeah. And supposedly…the very first stone carvings he saw were the legendary **Blue Eye White Dragon** and the **Dark Magician**," Mark added.

"The Blue Eye White Dragon?!" Ryan gasped.

"Is that a bad thing?" AJ whispered to Hikari.

"AJ, the Blue Eye White Dragon is considered the strongest card in Duel Monsters," Hikari explained, "There are only three that are still considered real. Originally, there were four, but the last one went missing along 400 years ago."

"So where are th' remainin' three?"

"They belong to **Seto Kaiba the 10th**, the current head of **Kaiba Industries**," Ryan informed, "Every time a new Kaiba is born and is given the position as the head of Kaiba Industries, the **Blue Eyes Series** is given to them."

"But wouldn't everyone know how t' beat those bard by now?" AJ asked.

"True, but each one who owned the Blue Eyes Series designs a special deck that works with a type they enjoy _and_ those dragons," Mark pointed out, "Now we're getting off track. Seems AJ's got Turbo Dueling for the second class. Sweet!"

"Huh? Oh, seems we'll be having that together, AJ," Ryan noted.

"Ugh. Math…Why do we need to know math?" Mark groaned.

"It helps with calculating in duels, I suppose," Kiki noted, having the same class AJ did.

"Seems I'm the odd one out with Dueling Etiquette," Hikari noted.

"Well, at least ah'll be likin' th' next class; PE," AJ smirked.

"Same here," Ryan grinned as Hikari groaned.

"Seems we'll be taking Duel Science together, Kiki," Mark noted, earning a shy nod from the 'largest' of the three girls.

"And it seems we're all going to be sharing Duel Mythology together for the last class," Ryan noted, "Okay! Let's get going!"

As the group of five ran off to their first class, they were unaware of a figure watching them nearby. They adjusted their glasses on their face, the sunlight reflecting off them.

* * *

"…And so, Abidos the Third married a peasant woman and lived the remainder of his days with her," Atticus informed as he stood before a large holographic board that depicted a series of hieroglyphics.

"Zzz…" Mark and Ryan snored softly across from each other while Hikari was taking down notes as fast as Atticus explained.

The classes for the Academy's central building had seating arrangements divided into three categories; Slifer in the center, Obelisk to the left, and Ra to the right. Right now, they were on the fifth floor of the central building in Lecture Hall 0X. Their professor for Egyptology was, surprisingly, Atticus Crasher. He had a PhD in Egyptology as well as in Dueling.

"Now then…" Atticus grinned, "I'd like to tell you a little story from Egyptian times."

"But weren't y'all already doin' that, sir?" AJ asked.

"I was, but this one related to a monster that when you draw all five cards of its body from your deck results in an instant victory; **Exodia the Forbidden One**," Atticus smirked, causing a few of the students to blink in confusion, a small silence following.

"Um…Mr. Crasher?" Kiki raised her hand, "If you don't mind me asking, but…what is Exodia?"

"Exodia the Forbidden One, also known as the 'Sealed One,' is a monster that was made at the very start of Duel Monsters _and_ it was the very first card that was made to give a Duelist an Instant Win. It's **Limited** right now, meaning only one of each part of him is allowed in a deck," Atticus informed.

He proceeded to clap his hands twice. The holographic board vanished before a large figure replaced it. Its body was clad in muscles and the robes of an Egyptian pharaoh. Its skin was a golden bronze in color and wore bronze shackles on the arms, neck, and legs. However, its face was revealed to have the lips torn off, letting the teeth be clearly seen.

"This is the image of Exodia. During the time of the Pharaoh Atem, his royal advisor and grandfather-figure was said to be the only being able to summon Exodia _and_ control it. Rumors in Egyptian Times have told about others trying to control it, all dying because of the failure to control him," Atticus explained, "You know, his appearance can be seen as a reference to the famous Egyptian legend of **Osiris**."

"Osiris?" Hikari repeated.

"Osiris is the god Egyptians believed brought them civilization, such as the knowledge of architecture, farming, and even establishing the line of pharaohs," Atticus explained as Exodia was replaced with the image of a hieroglyphic of a body being torn apart by a figure with a jackal's head, "Osiris was betrayed by his jealous brother Set and was cut into several pieces, which were then scattered across Egypt. Osiris' wife, Isis, recovered the pieces and brought him back to life long enough to bear a son, Horus, before Osiris departed to the Land of the Dead where he became its ruler."

"Amazing…" Hikari awed.

"However…for those of you wanting to win with Exodia, it's impossible," Atticus shrugged as he shook his head, "In order to win with him, you need all five parts of him in your hand. And even then, if someone discards them by a card effect, you're up a creek without a paddle."

Various groans of disappointment followed that. Hikari took out her deck and began to go through her cards before pulling five of them out. Two were arms, two were legs, and one was the upper torso and head. In their backgrounds was a piece of a pentagon.

_'This is the set of cards Mr. Wheeler gave me before we left. Why did he give me Exodia?'_ Hikari pondered with narrowed eyes, _'His parts are all Spellcaster and DARK, but their combined attack is only at 1700…How are these cards so powerful, yet so weak?'_

The bell went off, startling her from her thoughts. Ryan and Mark yawned as the bell woke them up.

"Man, that was long," Ryan stretched before looking at the cards Hikari had out, "Hey, isn't that Exodia the Sealed One?"

"Yes," Hikari replied, "Wait, were you faking being asleep?"

"I learn better sleeping," Ryan replied, "You know that's a hard combination to get, right?"

"I know that now, but still your uncle gave me these before we left. I'm just trying to figure out why he did that," Hikari frowned as she looked at them once more.

"Eh?! Uncle Joey gave you Exodia?! Well, that means he's seeing you as a little sis or something along the lines," Ryan noted, "Which means I can tell you something that only our family knows."

"Huh?" Mark blinked.

"Minna, let me tell you a riddle that's been in my family for generations; What is in plain sight, but invisible?" Ryan riddled.

"Plain sight? Invisible? Ugh! Rrrriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiidddddddles!-!-!" Mark roared before stomping off.

"I swear that his little problem is a reason why we're good friends," Ryan noted with a grin as Hikari facepalmed.

* * *

A whistle went off. Standing before a large group of students in either red, blue, or yellow and white tracksuits was a man in his mid-late twenties. His shaggy hair was a mix of a gentle brown and vivid orange. He wore a more athletic version of the teaching uniforms, sporting a mix of red, blue, and yellow instead of either red, blue, or yellow as the other teachers had to wear during work hours. The uniforms also labeled what Dorm they were a part of. There were five Blues, three Yellows, and only one Red in terms of the uniforms. He removed the whistle and looked at them all with his azure eyes.

"Alright, everyone! Names Jaden Yuki, your Turbo Dueling teacher!" the man informed with a grin, "I hope you're all ready to get your game on! Because two of the senior Turbo Duelists will be giving you a demonstration today on how we do it!"

"What's Turbo Duelin' exactly, Mr. Yuki?" AJ asked.

"Well, uh…" Jaden looked at his PDA, "…AJ Jacksonville?"

"That's right," AJ replied.

"Okay! Well, AJ…" the next thing AJ knew, he was right before her, "What do you mean 'what's Turbo Dueling?!' I mean, it may be almost 300 years old, but people are still loving it! A **Turbo Duel **is like any regular duel, except for some slight, and wicked sweet, alterations!"

AJ hugged Ryan in surprise when the sound of two engines revving went through the air. From a nearby entryway, a pair of motorcycles zipped out and onto the circular racing track before the students.

"As you can see, these two students are riding on **D-Wheels**, motorcycles powered by **Momentum**. Now Momentum is a powerful, almost infinite, source of energy. But we have to keep a check on it constantly for multiple reasons. One of which is the legendary **Zero Reverse**, a cataclysmic event that caused the destruction of the original **Domino City** and the formation of **Satellite Island**. Thanks to the efforts of **Yusei Fudo**, improvements to the Momentum System have made sure this event never happens," Jaden explained before frowning, "I hate having to teach things like this, but it's either this or my wife will beat me with a book."

"Beat you with a book?" Ryan repeated.

"She makes me stay awake as she reads the dictionary!" Jaden comically wept, causing various students to sweatdrop at him, before he recovered after a few moments, "Anyways, in Turbo Dueling, normal Spell Cards are put to the curb, all of them replaced with **Speed Spells**. And the Field Spell is always **Speed World**, a card that is installed into all D-Wheels. As each Standby Phase goes by, both Duelists gain **Speed Counters**, which lets them use Speed Spells or Speed World's effects."

"So do th' Speed Counters do anythin' else?" AJ asked.

"Perceptive. I like that," Jaden grinned, "Anyways, yeah. The more Speed Counters you have, the faster the D-Wheel goes. And when you lose all your Life Points, an automatic slow-down and stop occurs. Due to the size of Duel Academy, only five Turbo Duels can occur outside of the Turbo Duel Arena at a time unless it's a good day. When it is, then we can open up the **Turbo Duel Circuit** and, whoa Nelly, wait until you see it!"

* * *

Mark mumbled in his sleep as Kiki took notes as best as she could. The blue-wearing teacher they had was going quick in her lessons and she was trying her best to keep up with it. She was so glad she had taken math lessons back home on Hikari's pleas for an emergency situation.

* * *

"Welcome, everyone, to Dueling Etiquette!" Ms. Fontaine greeted, "I'm your teacher for this class, Ms. Hibiki Fontaine. As you all should know, Dueling Etiquette shows that you respect your opponent and their monsters. Furthermore, it demonstrates that you are courteous to your opponent and will respect the results of the beginning, middle, and end of a duel. Now then, Ms. Jacksonville, would you please explain the functions of a Duel Pad and Duel Gazer?"

"Yes, Ms. Fontaine," Hikari replied, "The **Duelist Search System** reacts to other Duel Pads in the vicinity. The **Life Counter** displays the Player's Life Points in the Virtual Reality. The **Deck Holder** holds a deck of 40 to 60 cards. The **Card Cemetery**, otherwise known as the **Graveyard**, is where cards go when they have been removed from the field, hand, or deck.

The **Card Setting Stage** is where Monsters, Spells, and Traps are placed when activated. Monster Cards may be horizontal or vertical while Spells and Traps may be either face-up or face-down depending on whether they are in use or not.

The **Solid Vision System** is an array of holographic projectors of miniscule size within the Duel Gazer that allows Duelists and those watching the duel see it in virtual reality. The Solid Vision System then creates lifelike 3d images of monsters, spells, and trap effects.

The **Card Sensor** reads the card data for use in the Solid Vision System and gameplay. And, finally, the top half of the D-Pad is able to detach and act as a touch-screen device, cap able of going onto the internet, watch movies, communicate with friends, and other uses."

"Excellent job. Now I do hope you're curious as to why I asked you to answer that, Ms. Jacksonville."

"Indeed."

"It is because in dueling, you need to expect the unexpected. As such, Ms. Jacksonville and Mr. Arashi will be having a surprise Duel in class," Ms. Fontaine informed.

"Yes, Ms. Fontaine," Hikari nodded as she walked up to the front.

An Obelisk Blue student slowly stood up. His body seemed to be almost frail, possibly skeletal, in appearance. His gray/white hair was wild and frazzled while his cheeks seemed 'caved in.' His bottle bottom-shaped hid his eyes completely and reflected the light a bit as he adjusted them. Slowly, he made his way to the stage, pulling his Duel Pad and Duel Gazer out. The Duel Pad was shaped like a skull with the tray resembling multiple mini-bones connected together on a black surface while the Duel Gazer was shaped like a skeleton's eye socket.

"Hello, I'm **Haka Arashi (Grave Robber)**. I hope you don't mind in telling you that there is nothing in this universe that compares to the beauty of fiends and zombies, the minions of Zorc Necrophades," the Obelisk Blue sneered.

"As you can see, Mr. Arashi has a bit of a racist to cards, preferring only zombies and fiends," Fontaine frowned.

"It's quite alright, I know a few people still like that," Hikari assured, "Normally, I can get them to bend their views a bit for friends."

She proceeded to take her Duel Pad out. It was fairly standard, having yet to be customized, and was the normal metallic coloring with just bits of Red, signifying her position as a Slifer Red Student. She slid on her Duel Gazer, the lens tinted red to show her Dorm Position. The two activated their Duel Gazers an Duel Pads while the students and Ms. Fontaine activated just their D-Gazers.

**=DUEL GAZER: ONLINE – AR VISION LINKED – DUEL TARGET: LOCKED ON=**

"Let's Duel!" both declared.

**Haka Arashi: 4000**

**Hikari: 4000**

"Allow me to begin this duel by setting one monster and one facedown," Hikari spoke as two facedowns appeared before her.

"Prepare to face my master's minions!" Haka drew and looked at his cards, "Heh. I activate **Call of the Mummy**!"

"Call of the Mummy?" Hikari repeated.

"It's a Continuous Spell Card that lets me special summon a Zombie-Type when I don't have any on the field. I use its effect to call upon my Zombie Master!"

A blank sarcophagus emerged from the ground. Slowly, the lid opened with a sickly hiss and a figure rose from it. The hair was ghastly, white, grey, and long with the skin a sickly pale-yellow with one arm minus the hand made of bones. The cloak, shirt, and skirt the figure wore were all tatters.

**Zombie Master: DARK/4/Zombie/1800/0 Card Lore: Once per turn: You can send 1 monster from your hand to the Graveyard, then target 1 Level 4 or lower Zombie-Type monster in either player's Graveyard; Special Summon that target. This card must remain face-up on the field to activate and to resolve this effect.**

"Now then, I send one card to the Graveyard and use Zombie Master's effect to bring it back! So rise up, **Goblin Zombie**!"

Zombie Master cackled as its staff erupted with a sickly violet energy. Bolts of the lightning slammed into ground before Zombie Master, causing the ground to start withering a die off. A foul scent entered the room as a decaying hand erupted form the dead ground. Hikari shivered as a ghastly shriek went off in the air.

Another hand, holding a cutlass with a gold hilt and guard, emerged beside the other before another Zombie came out. Its innards were exposed, revealing they were solid black with the bones completely exposed. Sapphire orbs were fused to the shoulders while the lower half of the body wore a tattered pair of pants. It had no lower jaw, exposing the forked tongue it had, while its eyes were ruby orbs.

**Goblin Zombie: DARK/4/1100/1050/Zombie/Effect Card Lore: When this card inflicts Battle Damage to your opponent: Send the top card of their Deck to the Graveyard. When this card is sent from the field to the Graveyard: Add 1 Zombie-Type monster with 1200 or less DEF from your Deck to your hand.**

"Battle! Goblin Zombie, slay the facedown!" Haka declared.

Goblin Zombie screeched a guttural roar before rushing at Hikari's facedown. The card flipped over, revealing a figure in purple skin-tight robes, a silver belt sporting an amber orb, no sleeves, purple covers on the lower arms with the ends trimmed with silver. He had yellow hair that stuck straight up with a red headband on. In the left hand was a green staff with an amber orb in it. Goblin Zombie cackled as it impaled the figure through the heart, destroying it in a spray of pixels.

**Apprentice Magician: DARK/2/400/800/Spellcaster/Effect Card Lore: When this card is Summoned: Target 1 face-up card that you can place a Spell Counter on; place 1 Spell Counter on that target. If this card is destroyed by battle: You can Special Summon 1 Level 2 or lower Spellcaster-Type monster from your Deck in face-down Defense Position.**

"You destroyed my Apprentice Magician. Now his effect activates. Since he was destroyed in battle, I can set one Level 2 or lower Spellcaster-Type from my deck in face-down Defense Position," Hikari informed.

"Then my Zombie Master attacks!" Haka declared as Zombie Master released the lightning once more from its staff.

"I was hoping you'd say that," Hikari smirked as her monster flipped up, revealing a second Apprentice Magician, destroying it and making another set Monster appear.

"Fine. I end my turn with a facedown and use **Foolish Burial** to send a **Skull Servant** to the Graveyard," Haka scowled as a coffin emerged from the ground before a card slid into it and went back into the ground.

**Foolish Burial: SPELL Card Lore: Send 1 card from your Deck to the Graveyard.**

Hikari drew and looked at her hand before holding up a card, "I hope you don't mind, but let's change our location. I play the field spell **Magical Citadel of Endymion**."

Slowly, the scenery began to shimmer before transforming. The seats of the students had been replaced with a Medieval-themed audience stand. All around them, the scenery shifted to a medieval citadel, a massive tower behind Hikari being the last thing to emerge.

**Magical Citadel of Endymion: SPELL/Field Card Lore: Each time a Spell Card is activated, place 1 Spell Counter on this card. When a card with a Spell Counter(s) is destroyed, place its Spell Counters on this card. Once per turn, if you would activate a card' effect by removing a Spell Counter(s) from cards you control, you can remove Spell Counters from this card instead. If this card would be destroyed, you can remove 1 Spell Counter from this card instead.**

"Ugh! What a vile place!" Haka scowled.

"Hey, don't knock it till you try it," Hikari pointed out, "Anyways, I flip summon my Apprentice Magician! And I'll use his second effect to add a Spell Counter to the Magical Citadel. Now I sacrifice him to Advance Summon **Chaos Command Magician**!"

Apprentice Magician tapped the ground with the butt of his staff, engulfing him in green smoke. The smoke dispersed, revealing a taller Magician with green-blue skin. His entire body was engulfed in emerald-green robes with the cap on its back having a violet inside. His lower leg armor, torso armor, and shoulder armor sported curved spikes trimmed in gold details while his robes had gold designs. In his hand was a staff that had a ruby orb near the crooked top of it. Its hat sported two curved ends, one ahead and one back, with rings on the back spike and lined with ruby orbs. His gold eyes glared at the two Zombies, both shivering a bit.

**Chaos Command Magician: LIGHT/6/2400/1900/Spellcaster/Effect Card Lore: Negate the effect of a Monster Card that targets this 1 card.**

"Now, attack Zombie Master!" Hikari ordered.

CC Magician looked directly at Zombie Master, causing it to tremble for its afterlife. Chaos Command Magician brought its staff up and the ruby in it glowed. A sphere of ruby energy flared from it and he swung it down. The sphere shot right at Zombie Master and created a pillar of its energy around it. The Zombie-Type screamed as it was incinerated by the arcane magic the energy was made of.

**Haka: 3400**

"Now I end my turn with one facedown."

"How dare your filthy flashy 'magic' users harm one of my master's precious beasts?!" Haka snarled as he drew, "I play **Card of Sanctity**! Now we draw until we both have six cards in our hands! Then, I'll force them all out with **Card Destruction**!"

Hikari had read up on that card. It made both players discard their hands and draw new ones equal to the number of cards they originally had. The two drew their cards, Hikari noticing she had drawn **Left Arm of the Forbidden One** and **Right Leg of the Forbidden One**. She smirked a little at two runes on the tower behind her lit up, both beside the first one that had appeared when her Apprentice Magician had been summoned.

"Now, prepare for the end! I summon **King of the Skull Servants**!" Haka declared.

A dark moan echoed through the land. Slowly, the ground cracked before another Zombie-Type emerged. Unlike the last two, its internal organs and flesh were nonexistent, leaving only the skeleton. The only things visible from its purple robes (seemingly made of some sort of old Egyptian cotton, from Hikari's guess) were its skull and bony fingers. The skull looked at them before red eyes appeared in the sockets.

**King of Skull Servants: DARK/1/?/0/Zombie/Effect Card Lore: The original ATK of this card becomes the number of 'King of Skull Servants' and 'Skull Servants' in your Graveyard X 1000. When this card is destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard, be removing from play 1 other 'King of the Skull Servants' or 'Skull Servant' card in your Graveyard, Special Summon this card.**

"I've never heard of a monster with a question mark for an ATK," Hikari noted, seeing the Level, ATK, and DEF on the monster appear above it.

"That's because of his effect. My hand only had one Spell Card from that draw; Card Destruction. The rest were two Skull Servants, a Lady in Wight, and Red Eyes Zombie Dragon," Haka informed, "And for every 'Skull Servant' in the Graveyard, my King of the Skull Servants gains 1000 Attack! And since Lady in Wight is in the Graveyard, she is counted as one!"

"You discard one with Foolish Burial…add in the two you discarded and the effect of Lady in Wight…" Hikari muttered before gasping, "4000 Attack Points?!"

**King of the Skull Servants: ? – 4000**

"Oh no…" Hikari gulped.

"King of the Skull Servants, devour the Magician! **Ghastly Rotting Air**!" Haka ordered.

King of the Skull Servants groaned as it shakingly began to tilt forwards. It opened its jaws and a green cloud emerged from its mouth. The green cloud struck the magician, who had made a magic barrier appear from his staff. The barrier began to corrode away within seconds and ended with the magician being hit with the gas. He cried out before shattering into pixels.

**Hikari: 2400**

"Now Goblin Zombie attacks!"

"I reveal my face-down; **Call of the Haunted**!" Hikari declared as her facedown emerged, depicting a dark graveyard with a purple smoke emerging from the tombstone, "I revive the magician you made me discard; **Skilled Dark Magician**!"

A portal appeared from the card. Goblin Zombie ignored it and continued to rush at Hikari. It was about to take her down when it froze. Slowly, it dropped its blade before melting into a pile of slime. A white staff with orichalcum ends was slowly lowered. Holding the staff was a hooded figure in brown robes. On his torso and shoulders was cobalt armor lined with gold with orichalcum orbs on the neck and shoulders. The only thing that was visible under his hood was the lower half of his face. He slowly fingered the staff in his white-gloved hands, awaiting for commands from his mistress.

**Skilled Dark Magician: DARK/4/1900/1700/Spellcaster/Effect Card Lore: Each time a Spell Card is activated, place 1 Spell Counter on this card when that Spell Card resolves (max. 3). You can Tribute this card with 3 Spell Counters on it; Special Summon 1 'Dark Magician' from your hand, Deck, or Graveyard.**

**Haka: 2600**

"You accursed Spellcasters…" Haka growled, "I end my turn. But next turn, my monster will end it!"

"I don't think so!" Hikari replied as she drew, seeing she had drawn **Right Arm of the Forbidden One**, "And I'll have you know something. You see the glowing runes on my Field Spell? They're all Spell Counters, all save one being added thanks to the use of Spell Cards."

"So?"

"Because, my Skilled Dark Magician can be equipped with up to 3 Spell Counters, and y Magic Citadel can let him use them," Hikari informed as the runes' glow went into Skilled Dark Magician, "Now that my Skilled Dark Magician holds 3 Spell Counters, I can tribute him for someone a bit more…skilled, than him from either my hand, Deck, or Graveyard. And I choose the Graveyard since you had me discard him."

"Go on and bring your pathetic little 'magician' out. It'll be snuffed out by the glory of the Zorc's minions of darkness!" Haka sneered.

"Oh, I wouldn't say that," Hikari replied.

Skilled Dark Magician began to glow. The spell counters going around it shot into his body, causing the glow to become bright, enough to make his body appear outlined. The outline began to change, getting taller by a few feet. The armor seemed to become curvier and spiked at the ends. The hat began to rise up, gaining several rings and a crooked shape. The glow began to fade, revealing the black had turned a deep violet with dark-green trimmings. The face of the magician had been revealed, showing he appeared to be Egyptian in ancestry with black markings around the eyes, deeply-tanned skin, and locks of white hair barely revealed.

"It…It can't be!" Haka gasped as he stepped back, "The rarest Spellcaster in Duel Monsters!"

"I summon the **Dark Magician**!" Hikari declared.

**Dark Magician: DARK/7/2500/2100/Spellcaster Card Lore: The Ultimate Wizard in terms of attack and defense.**

"And now, from my hand, I play **Mystic Box V2**!" Hikari continued.

Dark Magician bowed before dust swirled around him. The dust solidified and turned into three stacked boxes. The corners were lined with multiple gold spikes while the front of each box sported a sickly-green side with a magenta '?' in the center. What was interesting to note was that there were multiple rectangular slits in all the sides.

**Mystic Box V2: This card can only be used when 'Dark Magician' or 'Dark Magician Girl' is on the field. Destroy 1 Monster on the field.**

"What's with the box?" Haka growled.

"Well, Haka, a magician never reveals their secrets," Hikari replied, "But this trick requires two, so I'm volunteering your King of the Skull Servants for this escapade."

"What?!" Haka exclaimed as an exact duplicate of the magician's box engulfed his King of Skull Servants.

A glint caught the eye of the students and Ms. Fontaine. Their eyes widened when thousands of swords proceeded to impale the Dark Magician's box through the slits in it. Haka blinked slowly before he started to laugh.

"Oh, this is too rich! Take that, you flashy beings too afraid of the dark!" Haka cackled.

"Now I wouldn't say that," Hikari noted, "Take a closer look and you'll see that the true magician is in your box."

"Say what now?" Haka pondered.

Slowly, his box began to open up. Everyone gasped when the Dark Magician emerged from it, perfectly fine. He walked back over to his owner before rapping the box on that side with the back of his pointer finger's knuckle. The box opened and everyone shuddered as Haka screamed. The skull of the King of the Skull Servants fell from its body once the swords had dissipated, letting the skull shatter.

"My King!-!-!" Haka screamed as the box and the remains shattered into pixels, "How did you do that?! Why would you do that, you dang prissy?!"

Dark Magician leveled a glare at the skinny man as Hikari wagged a finger at him, "My friend doesn't reveal his secrets to anyone but his apprentice. Right, Dark Magician?" the Spellcaster just continued glaring at Haka, "Oh, I think I get it now. Well, since there's no cards on his field except for one, how about you show him just what a 'dang prissy' can truly do? Dark Magician, use **Dark Magic Attack**!"

Dark Magician raised his staff into the air. The lights flickered in the room as black lightning seemed to converge just above the staff, turning into a sphere of darkness. The purple-robed magician proceeded to send the sphere into Haka, knocking him over.

**Haka: 100**

"I see you're feeling better," Hikari noted, seeing a faint smirk on her magician's face, "I'll end my turn with two facedowns."

"Then I draw! And now I play **One for One**, letting me discard a **Wightmare** to Special Summon a King of the Skull Servants from my Deck!" Haka declared, "And Wightmare counts as 'Skull Servant' while in the Graveyard."

"A second one?!" Hikari gasped as the King of the Skull Servants rose up from the ground, groaning.

"That's right! And guess what? My King also counts other Kings in the graveyard as 'Skull Servants!'" Haka cackled.

**King of the Skull Servants: 6000**

"Now go kill that Dark Magician, **Ghastly Decay**!" Haka ordered.

The second King rasped out before sending a wave of green smog at Dark Magician. The Spellcaster smirked as it engulfed him.

"Yes! Yes! Fear my master's greatest beasts, pathetic simple…Wh-What?!" Haka gasped, seeing three adult male-sized tophats with a gold '?' on the front of each tophat.

"I should have mentioned this, but I activated my facedown when you attacked; **Magical Hats**," Hikari informed.

**Magical Hats: TRAP/Quick-Play Card Lore: This card can only be activated when your monster is selected as an attack target. Summon four Hat Tokens (DARK/Spellcaster/0/0/0) in Defense Mode and hide the selected monster under one. You can set any trap cards under the other hats at any time. Shuffle the cards at the end of each turn. If the Hat Token with the selected monster is destroyed by a monster with more ATK than your monster, take Battle Damage equal to the difference in ATK Points.**

"Why you…!" Haka growled, "I end my turn with a facedown! But next turn, I'll take care of your pathetic Spellcasters with my glorious King of Skull Servants!"

"Yeah, I think not," Hikari replied as she drew, "And now I set down two facedowns."

"?" Haka realized nothing happened on her field, "Where are your face-downs?"

"Oh, they're hidden under the Magical Hats, of course. That means that if you hit the wrong hat, the one under it will activate. Now let's see what will happen, hm?" Hikari giggled.

"Why you…" Haka growled as he drew, "I summon my last King of Skull Servants and use my own Call of the Haunted to summon back my first one!"

**King of Skull Servants: 5000/0 (X3)**

"Horseapples…" Hikari whispered.

"Now go! Attack the far left hat!" Haka ordered as his first king released the decaying fog at the hat, melting it…only for his king to screech as it was bound by a magic circle.

"Ouch. You picked a bad hat. Under that one was **Spellbinding Circle**, which equips to the attacking monster, lowering its attack by 700," Hikari noted.

**King of Skull Servants: 4300**

"Why you…my second King strikes the remaining right hat!" Haka ordered.

His second king roared as it released its own fog at the right hat. As it washed over the card, a light glowed from it before a second Spellbinding Circle trapped the second King. The final hat glowed before the Dark Magician replaced it, earning a wild laugh from Haka.

"And now I can rid the world of this imitator of the true masters of darkness!" Haka declared as his final King went on the attack.

Dark Magician narrowed his eyes at the King of Skull Servants as the decaying fog drew nearer. Suddenly, Haka's facedown flipped upwards, revealing a red, muscular, vein-covered boar was charging. Dark Magician's body began to glow as veins began to bulge on the visible parts of his form. The fog slammed into him as he spread his arms out, shielding Hikari from the fog.

**Rush Recklessly: SPELL/Quick-Play Card Lore: Select 1 Monster. Increase its ATK by 700 until the End Phase.**

**Dark Magician: 3200**

**Hikari: 600**

"What?!" Haka gasped as Hikari's Dark Magician faded away, _'That magician…He activated my facedown?! Impossible!-!'_

"Dark Magician…" Hikari whispered, "I see you want to prolong my 'suffering'."

"Tch…It doesn't matter! Next turn, you're defeated! You see the inferiority of your cards?! Do you?! None can defeat the minions of master Zorc Necrophades!" Haka cackled.

"It's because of what the Dark Magician…what my friend did that I know I will win," Hikari replied before drawing her card, "…That card I pulled…is **Exodia, the Forbidden One**!"

**Cue: Yu-Gi-Oh! Theme: EXODIA THE FORBIDDEN ONE**

"Wh-What?!" Haka gasped as Hikari played all five pieces of Exodia on her field from her hand.

"I've assembled all the five needed cards in my hand!" Hikari declared as a pentagon appeared behind her, almost touching the ceiling, "The puzzle for victory has been completed!"

Slowly, a left arm emerged from the magic seal, the chains on its cuff clanging loudly due to their immense size. A second arm emerged on the opposite side followed by a massive head with the lips torn off to reveal the clenched teeth within. The ground trembled as a massive left foot stomped out followed by a right foot. Exodia tilted his head back and roared, his chains still inside the portal shattering, letting him be free from the portal.

**Exodia the Forbidden One: DARK/12/Infinity/Infinity/Spellcaster/Effect Card Lore: When you have this card, 'Left Arm of the Forbidden One,' 'Left Leg of the Forbidden One,' 'Right Arm of the Forbidden One,' and 'Right Leg of the Forbidden One' in your hand: you automatically win the duel. Other Card Lore: A divine, unstoppable being. It was cursed to be sealed away in five pieces, but it is said that its power will be restored when all five are collected together once more.**

"N-No way! It _is_ Exodia! You're saying that you performed a miracle?!" Haka screamed.

"When you have friends, anything is possible," Hikari replied, "Even the cards that make up this deck are ones I consider as friends. Now, finish it, Exodia! **Hellfire's Rage, Exodo Flame**!"

Exodia growled as he held his hands before him. A sphere of light formed in the center of it, swelling up with rising power. Exodia swung his arms back, the left hand holding the sphere. He swung his arms forward and the sphere turned into a massive wave of light. The wave impacted with Haka's Kings of the Skull Servants and shattered them.

**Hikari: EXODIA**

**Haka Arashi: 0 - LOSE**

"No!-!-! My grand Zombies!" Haka cried out as he fell to his knees in defeat and shock.

"I thank you for this duel, Mr. Arashi," Hikari thanked, "You nearly had me had I not drawn Exodia. Your Zombies sure were powerful."

"And they'll be back to deal with you!" Haka growled as he glared at her.

* * *

"Lunch couldn't have come sooner," Ryan sighed in content as he pulled out a lunchbox the size of a Duel Pad before opening it up and pulled out a riceball the size of his head.

"How do you do that?" Mark blinked.

"I have a secret food storage," Ryan replied before everyone gawked as he was able to unhinge his jaws to take a big bite of the riceball.

"So…how were everyone's classes?" Hikari asked, the only one that seemed unfazed by what just happened.

"I had a duel in class with another Ra Yellow. I managed to almost win if he didn't summon that dang Gogiga Gagagigo…" Mark noted, grumbling near the end.

"Same here," Ryan added.

"Well, it _is_ an academy for dueling," Hikari noted, "Plus, I think I've got it now. Your answer to that riddle."

"Really?" Ryan asked.

"Yep," Hikari replied with a grin.

"Oh? And what is it?" Ryan asked.

"Friendship."

"You got it. Hikari-chan, AJ-chan, Kiki-chan, Mark, and Ryan may be visible, but our Yuujou is invisible!" Ryan grinned.

"Heh-heh. It's because I figured it out that I was able to win the duel I had," Hikari smiled before showing them Exodia and the Dark Magician, "These guys helped me when I needed it the most in that duel."

"Oh! You have a Dark Magician?!" Mark gawked, "Lucky!"

"Wait…You said that 'these guys' helped you…that means that…! You _summoned_ Exodia?! The complete Exodia?!" Ryan exclaimed, earning the attention of students around them.

"Well, yes. Exodia's main body was the last card I drew to complete the hand," Hikari replied, "I think someone in class recorded it."

All around them, students were starting to whisper amongst themselves, mainly those that had been in Atticus' lesson on Exodia that day. To hear that one of the first years, especially a Slifer Red Student, had been able to summon Exodia the Forbidden One was causing a stir. As they grew, an Obelisk Blue girl ran to the back of the Sports Stadium.

"**Shizuka**-sama…! There's a rumor going on about Exodia the Forbidden One being summoned by a Slifer Red student in her first duel here!" the girl informed, stopping before a figure leaning against a wall.

"…Exodia, you say?"

The girl stepped out from the shadows. She appeared to be 17 in age with an hourglass figure, sporting a decent D-Cup. Her pristine white and brilliant Cobalt sleeveless blazer/shirt had the top three buttons undone to reveal a generous display of cleavage. Her skirt hugged her hips to let her slender legs be more appealing, her feet hidden in heeled Obelisk Blue-issued boots. Her sapphire eyes showed only a hint of interest as she moved a lock of her waist-length platinum red hair.

"Well, it seems we've found a Slifer Slacker that thinks she's all that now," Shizuka smirked.

* * *

**Me: Do you like it? Any reviews would be helpful.  
**


End file.
